The field of the disclosure relates generally to part acquisition and, more specifically, to methods and systems for use in acquiring parts from one or more suppliers.
At least some known methods of purchasing goods implement a double auction process that assumes perfectly substitutable goods. Under such an assumption, buyers and sellers have no preference regarding who they trade with on the opposing side of the market. However, in a typical service supply chain, the price is not the only attribute that determines the value of a deal to a buyer or seller, and other criteria need to be taken into account when determining the utility of a certain match due to the imperfectly substitutable nature of goods, buyers, and/or sellers in a typical supply chain context.